The Point Guard Angels
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Kumpulan drabble-shot dengan Yamanaka Ino sebagai karakter utama dikelilingi oleh para Point Guards KuroBas yang badass! Chapter 6: Izuki Shun - Funny and Cool.
1. Akashi Seijuro - Absolute Monarch

**The Point Guard Angels**

**.**

**Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_**There is no material profit for author.**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuro – Absolute Monarch**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino baru saja selesai mandi ketika ponselnya mengalunkan lagu "Harmonia", nada deringnya. Ia tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk meraih selembar handuk, lalu melilitkannya ke atas dada untuk dijadikan pakaian sederhana sebelum meraih _smartphone_ tersebut di atas meja belajarnya. Disibaknya poni panjangnya yang basah agar mata _aquamare_-nya tidak terhalang saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_. Ternyata, yang menelepon itu adalah kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuro.

Ino menekan tombol "_receive call_" yang tertera di LCD. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan _smartphone_ tersebut ke telinga yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirang panjangnya. "_Moshi-moshi_, Seijuro_-kun_?"

"_Memangnya siapa lagi orang bernama Seijuro yang ada di kontak ponselmu?"_

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Ino, suara pemuda di seberang sana malah balik bertanya, meskipun sebenarnya pertanyaan Ino memang tidak untuk dijawab.

"Ah... tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi, kenapa kau menelepon pagi-pagi begini?"

"_Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat."_

Lagi dan lagi, balasan datar diterima oleh Ino. Bisakah pemuda itu membalas kalimat Ino dengan _sedikit_ lebih lembut? Oke, tidak perlu lembut, yang penting tidak dengan nada datar. Ino menahan napas sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan dari mulut. "_Well... well_. Baiklah, sekarang katakan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Akashi-_sama _dari hamba pagi ini? Apakah ada titah yang harus hamba lakukan?" Ino bertanya dengan gurauan yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Sejenak, lawan bicara Ino tersebut tidak membalas. Ino tahu pasti bahwa pemuda berambut merah semerah irisnya itu tengah memasang muka masam mendengar gurauannya. Tentu saja hal itu karena Akashi Seijuro adalah tipe pemuda yang serius. Ia tidak pandai berbasa basi dan cenderung berbicara lugas dan tepat sasaran. Namun, sifat kekasihnya yang seperti itu malah membuat Ino semakin senang menggodanya. Ia tidak takut kalau-kalau ia akan menerima kalimat dingin yang meluncur mulus dari bibir pemuda itu.

"_Aku akan ke rumahmu."_

Sebuah kalimat pendek sukses membuat Ino bergidik.

"Hah?" sekali lagi, Ino meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya.

"_Kubilang, aku akan ke rumahmu, sekarang!"_

"T-tapi..."

"_Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"_

Ino semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apakah sebaiknya ia jujur saja? Ya, sepertinya itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "B-bukan tidak boleh. Hanya saja, aku ada janji pergi ke luar hari ini?"

"_Janji? Dengan siapa?"_

Entah kenapa suara pacarnya itu terdengar seperti menginterogasi dirinya. Apakah Ino yang terlalu berlebihan atau ia memang tengah diinterogasi? Dengan berat, Ino membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seijuro. "Dengan Mayuzumi-_senpai_. Ia memintaku untuk menemaninya mencarikan _light novel_ yang sama dengan yang kupunya."

"_Batalkan!"_

Yup, balasan yang sudah ditebak oleh Ino. Seijuro pasti melarangnya pergi.

"_Batalkan rencanamu itu!"_

"Tidak bisa begitu. Nanti Mayuzumi-_senpai_ malah berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janji."

"_Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain."_

Ino menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya cepat. Ia harus meyakinkan Seijuro agar ia diberikan _izin_ untuk _menepati janjinya_. "Seijuro-kun, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku hanya menyukaimu? Lagipula, Mayuzumi-_senpai_ kan temanmu. Kau bisa memercayainya."

"_Tidak. Kau mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi dia menyukaimu."_

Ino terkejut. "Eh... itu tidak mungkin!"

"_Mayuzumi menyukaimu. Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia mendekatimu. Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku membunuh, sebaiknya kau batalkan janjimu itu."_

Suara Seijuro benar-benar terdengar serius. Ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu selalu bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Jika Seijuro mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuh Mayuzumi, pemuda itu pasti akan melakukannya. Satu hal lagi yang perlu ia ingat adalah kenyataan bahwa Seijuro selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan itu mutlak. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Ino harus menyerah dan menuruti _perintah_ laki-laki itu. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan Mayuzumi-_senpai_. Tapi, bisakah kau mengajakku keluar hari ini? Aku bosan sendirian di rumah."

"_Aku segera ke sana."_

Ino melepaskan napas yang ia tahan tanpa ia sadari. Ia yakin bahwa Seijuro kini tengah menyeringai puas. Sifat pemuda itu yang selalu mengaturnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa Seijuro sangat mencintainya melenyapkan kekesalannya itu dengan segera.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari! **_**Bagaimana **_**chapter**_** pertama **_**project**_** saya ini? Menghiburkah? Tapi, sepertinya jelek ya. :(**

_**Next chapter... guess who?**_


	2. Kasamatsu Yukio - Nervous

**Chapter 2: Kasamatsu Yukio – Nervous**

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit telah berlalu semenjak Yamanaka Ino duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku "Minnie Cafe", kafe langganannya. Jemari lentiknya sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ ber-_casing_ "Hello Kitty" warna _pink_ miliknya. Tampak jelas raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ya, ponsel tersebut sesungguhnya hanyalah alat pengalih kesepian belaka.

Sebenarnya, Ino tidak tengah sendirian, melainkan bersama kekasihnya, Kasamatsu Yukio. Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak berbicara layaknya sepasang kekasih _normal_ yang sedang berkencan? Kenapa mereka sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing? Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan terlintas di benak pelayan dan beberapa pelanggan kafe yang duduk di sekitar mereka.

Alasan Ino dan Yukio tidak berbicara bukan karena mereka sedang bertengkar atau apa, melainkan karena ada suatu alasan khusus yang menciptakan pemandangan _awkward _di antara mereka. Penyebab utamanya adalah karena Yukio sangat buruk sekali dalam masalah pergaulan dengan lawan jenisnya. Ia merasa gugup jika sedang berhadapan langsung dengan perempuan, termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. Sedangkan Ino, ia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Alasannya tak lain adalah karena ia menginginkan Yukio dapat membuka percakapan saat mereka tengah berdua. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin membuat Yukio menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ketika mereka bersama.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka berkencan. Sejak Ino dan Yukio menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka telah beberapa kali jalan berdua atau makan bersama seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Selama itu, Ino selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membuka percakapan dan memilih tema untuk hal-hal yang akan mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Yukio, selama itu pula ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik atau sesekali menjawab jika Ino bertanya menyangkut dirinya. Karena perihal itu lah Ino memutuskan untuk "mengajari" Yukio demi kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Ia teringat saat-saat di mana Yukio mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu, entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Yukio berani menyatakan cinta dan meminta Ino menjadi kekasihnya. Ino ingin kejadian romantis seperti waktu itu terulang kembali.

Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu, tampaknya masih belum ada reaksi positif dari pria beralis tebal dan bermata biru itu. Ino mendesah. Ia berhenti mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu dikeluarkannya dalam satu sentakan. Sepertinya Ino kini telah lelah dan menyerah.

"Percuma aku melakukan ini. Sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Tapi, aku masih tetap heran kenapa kau bisa selemah ini berhadapan denganku. Sedangkan untuk memimpin para pria berotot di tim basketmu, kau tidak bermasalah sama sekali."

Ino masih tidak mendapatkan reaksi positif dari pemuda berambut hitam jabrik di hadapannya itu, meskipun ia telah melontarkan kalimat sindiran untuk pemuda itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Yukio memang telah berhenti memainkan ponselnya, tetapi pandangan pemuda itu masih belum beralih menghadap Ino. Malah, tatapan Yukio beralih ke arah jejalanan melalui kaca jendela kafe.

Ino semakin gusar. Ia semakin merasa terabaikan. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini berusaha untuk tidak dilontarkannya. "Yukio-_kun_, apa kau benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita ini?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar serius dari bibir gadis berparas cantik itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Yukio. Ia menatap mata _aquamare_ kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat, lalu ia merendahkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Cukup! Kesabaran Ino kini telah mencapai batas. Refleks, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menumpahkan segala perasaannya. "Kalau kau tidak serius, kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu? Apakah kau hanya mengincar _status_ berpacaran saja?"

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti berputar di tempat itu. Hening, semua orang yang berada di kafe tiba-tiba saja berhenti melakukan aktivitas. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Ino akibat nada bicaranya tadi _sedikit_ di atas intensitas normal. Ino merasa malu. Ia kembali duduk di atas kursinya sembari menjatuhkan mukanya ke atas tangkupan lengannya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, Ino merasa sebuah telapak tangan berkeringat dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino merasa kaget. Sehingga, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan anak perempuan sebayaku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan gadis mana pun. Itu karena aku merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan wanita. Tapi... kini aku telah memiliki dirimu. Aku ingin kau membantuku agar aku tidak gugup lagi berhadapan dengan seorang gadis, terutama dirimu."

Baru kali ini Ino mendengar Yukio berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius ke padanya, membuat muka Ino yang tadinya masih merah padam karena malu semakin memerah. Ino merasakan telapak tangan Yukio kini berpindah menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Satu kalimat lagi yang sukses membuat Ino serangan jantung kembali meluncur dengan indah dari bibir _mantan_ kapten tim basket SMA Kaijo itu. Ino semakin malu. Untung saja para pelayan dan pengunjung kafe lainnya telah kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kumohon, bantulah aku."

Ino tak kuasa lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat tulus dari pemuda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangguk, lalu membalas genggaman Yukio dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia juga berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kini.

Saat kata terucap, saat perasaan terungkap, itu tentu lebih baik dari pada hanya berdiam diri, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Undian jatuh atas nama Kasamatsu Yukio, meskipun sebenarnya saya lebih berharap mendapatkan Imayoshi atau Izuki. Namun, untung saya teringat bahwa Kasamatsu itu sangat **_**kikuk**_** kalau berhadapan dengan **_**cewek**_**. Maka, jadilah **_**chapter **_**2 ini. Maaf sekali jika **_**feel **_-**nya kurang dapat. :(**

_**Next chapter**_** kira-kira siapa ya?**


	3. Takao Kazunari - Laugh

**Chapter 3: Takao Kazunari – Laugh**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah mengerti?"

Pertanyaan seorang Yamanaka Ino memecah lamunan Takao Kazunari. Ia segera mengalihkan mata rajawalinya ke arah gadis di hadapannya itu. "Ah! Maaf-maaf ... kau bilang apa tadi?"

Gadis bertubuh langsing bak _barbie_ itu memutar bola matanya sambil berdecak. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di kamar Kazunari untuk membantu pemuda itu belajar. Namun, alih-alih berhasil, sahabatnya itu sepertinya malah tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Padahal, pemuda itu sendiri yang meminta Ino datang untuk mengajarinya. "Takao-_kun_, kau mengerti apa yang kuajarkan tadi?"

Kazunari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Aku masih belum mengerti masalah trigonometri."

"Kita tidak sedang belajar matematika, Takao-_kun_. Kita tengah melakukan persiapan ulangan kimia. Dari tadi otakmu ke mana saja, _sih_?" Ino mulai berkacak pinggang. Pancaran mata biru lautnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap mengintimidasi Kazunari sampai pemuda itu menyerah.

Kazunari menyeringai. "Ngg..."

"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan Inter High lagi!"

Kazunari terdiam. Itu berarti, tebakan Ino tepat sasaran.

Ino menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Ayolah Takao-_kun_. Kau sudah sering absen dengan alasan latihan persiapan Inter High. Kau juga tertidur terus di saat kelas berlangsung karena kelelahan. Waktu aku mengajarimu, kau malah tidak memperhatikannya. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa kau tidak lulus ujian, Takao-_kun_."

Kazunari tampak terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Ino menduga bahwa pemuda itu menyadari kesalahannya sehingga ia kini bisa lebih memperhatikan akademiknya. Namun, dugaan Ino ternyata salah karena Kazunari tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Ino dengan kening berkedut menahan amarah.

"Pfff ... hahaha ... aaa ... maaf-maaf. Wajahmu yang lagi serius benar-benar terlihat aneh. Hahaha..."

Ino memalingkan muka. Dilipatnya kedua lengannya erat-erat di depan dada. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda itu bisa bertingkah demikian dan menganggap perkataan Ino tadi sebagai bahan lelucon belaka. "Sudahlah! Berhenti tertawa! Kalau kau memang tidak mau belajar, itu bukan urusanku. Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu saja."

Kazunari menekan perutnya untuk menghentikan gelaknya. Ia menyeringai ke arah Ino. "Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi, wajahmu tadi itu benar-benar lucu,_ lho_. Kau persis seperti waktu kecil dulu, Ino_-chan_ yang imut ketika sedang serius."

Ino sempat akan meledak sebelum ia menyadari kalimat terakhir Kazunari._ Ia terlihat imut ketika sedang serius?_

"Omong-omong, ternyata kau tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Meski kini kau bukan gadis kecil yang imut lagi, tapi sifat masa kecilmu masih ada yang tertinggal, salah satunya ya ... ketika kau sedang serius."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersipu. Untung saja sebagian poninya menyembunyikan bagian wajah cantiknya yang memerah itu. Ino tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata Kazunari masih mengingat sosok masa kecilnya. Ia dan Kazunari memang telah berteman sejak kecil. Namun, hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin merenggang ketika mereka memasuki usia remaja. Baru setelah menjadi teman sekelas di kelas 2 SMA, mereka kembali dekat seperti dulu. Kenyatakan bahwa ia sejak kecil menyukai Kazunari benar-benar membuat perasaannya berdebar ketika pemuda itu membicarakan sosok kanak-kanaknya.

"Haha ... saat wajahmu memerah seperti sekarang, kau juga terlihat lucu."

Perasaan Ino benar-benar bercampur aduk antara senang, kesal, dan juga malu. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu mengubah topik permasalahan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh Ino.

"Kau tau, saat menyadari dirimu beranjak dewasa dan berevolusi menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, terkadang aku merasa sedih. Kupikir kau akan melupakan diriku, teman masa kecilmu. Tapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa Ino-_chan _tidak sepenuhnya berubah, aku merasa sedikit lega."

Oh, ya ampun. Ino tahu bahwa wajahnya kini pasti sudah semerah tomat, apalagi saat ia melirik Kazunari yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Melihat wajah tampan yang _boyish_ itu, Ino benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. "Ta-Takao-_kun_ juga tidak jauh berubah. Kau masih suka tertawa seperti dulu. A-aku menyukai itu."

Sejenak, Ino benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah diucapkannya. Ia tertunduk malu sambil mengutuki lidahnya yang secara tidak langsung telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada pemilik mata rajawali itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Jangan sampai pemuda itu mengungkit-ungkit kalimat terakhirnya.

Ternyata, hal yang ditakutkan oleh Ino tidak terjadi. Kazunari malah tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Ino. Ino sedikit lega karena menurutnya Kazunari tidak menganggap serius perkataannya. Namun, ia juga merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu tidak menyadari perasaannya. Akhirnya, Ino memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kembali ke arah yang seharusnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ke arah Takao sambil. "Baiklah ... baiklah ... sepertinya kita harus kembali ke materi pelajaran kita. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan dari materi yang telah kusampaikan tadi?"

Kazunari pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. Ia menarik buku catatan Ino dari atas meja yang sedari tadi sempat terlupakan. Kemudian, ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut sambil tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya pikirannya tidak terpaku sama sekali pada buku yang dipegangnya. Tanpa disadari, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya. _Ino menyukai tertawaku? Apa lebih tepatnya, ia menyukaiku? Heh!_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**Tralala~**_

**Akhirnya, chapter 3 berhasil saya selesaikan. Kali ini, dengan karakter Takao Kazunari. Maaf, menunggu lama.**

**Btw, saya akan membalas **_**reviews**_** yang tidak bisa saya balas melalui PM.**

**Yuu: Hanamiya Makoto nanti ada. Tunggu aja ya. Terima kasih atas review-nya.**

**de-chan: Iya, memang singkat, namanya juga drabble. Hhe... terima kasih atas pujian dan **_**review**_**-nya.**

**Oh, iya. Saya belum menjelaskan mengenai seputar fanfiction ini. Fanfic ini terdiri atas beberapa season. Saat ini, tengah berlangsung season 1 yang mana ceritanya berkutat seputar hubungan Yamanaka Ino dengan Point Guards murni. Itu berarti, GoM (selain Akashi Seijuro) tidak akan menjadi karakter utama di season 1 ini.**

**Ada pun season 1 ini sudah/akan mengisahkan:**

**Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuro**

**Chapter 2: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Chapter 3: Takao Kazunari**

**Hanamiya Makoto**

**Izuki Shun**

**Furihata Kouki**

**Imayoshi Shoichi**

**Kasuga Ryuhei**

**Fukui Kensuke**

**Maaf, AN kepanjangan. Sampai jumpai~**


	4. Hanamiya Makoto - Sly

**Chapter 4: Hanamiya Makoto – Sly**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino menatap tak percaya pada secarik kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang memegang kertas itu bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat angka "0" untuk nilai ulangan fisika-nya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa tidak ada jawaban "benar" yang ia peroleh dari lima puluh soal yang ada. Padahal, ia yakin seratus persen dengan jawabannya. Lalu, kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan nilai "0"? Apakah Hatake-sensei yang salah mengoreksi lembar jawabannya?

Sebelum Ino melayangkan protes kepada guru yang masih membagikan hasil ulangan minggu lalu itu, seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan nilai '0', hm? Kau pasti menyukainya, kan?"

Ino tak perlu melirik ke arah belakangnya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Tentu saja pemilik suara itu adalah Hanamiya Makoto, pemuda genius namun terkenal dengan sifatnya yang buruk.

"Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama untuk ulangan bahasa Inggris-mu."

Ino membelalakkan mata, terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Jangan-jangan, semua ini adalah ulah Makoto. Ino tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda itu tega melakukan hal keji pada dirinya. Memang, beberapa hari yang lalu, Ino sempat mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas. Ia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Makoto yang biasanya selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama se-angkatan di semester-semester sebelumnya. Sedangkan Ino, ia selalu berada di peringkat dua atau tiga.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala bentuk emosi yang terekspresi pada wajahnya. "Kenapa?"

Terdengar pemuda di belakangnya itu mendengus. Ino yakin bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah menyeringai licik. "Kau bertanya 'kenapa'? Tentu saja menghancurkan lawan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kurasa kau adalah lawan yang pantas dihancurkan seperti ini."

Sial! Pemuda itu benar-benar _brengsek_! Andai saja tidak ada guru di depan kelas, Ino pasti sudah berbalik ke belakang untuk mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat di batang hidung pemuda _brengsek_ itu. Namun, kenyataan saat ini hanya bisa membuat Ino menggeram.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Hanamiya!"

.

.

"Beraninya kau... awas kau, ya!"

Ino mengacungkan sumpit makanan tepat ke arah muka pemuda beralis tebal di hadapannya, sedangkan si pemuda hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Pemuda itu baru saja menghabiskan _bento_ yang sudah Ino persiapkan untuk makan siangnya.

"Heh! Bukannya _bento_ itu kau siapkan untuk _kekasihmu_ ini?" pemuda itu membela diri. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di sandaran bangku kelas.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Sebelum _mencuri_, kau bisa lihat sendiri di dalam tasku hanya ada satu_ bento_. Itu artinya aku hanya menyiapkan _bento_ untuk diriku sendiri."

Ino masih berkacak pinggang. Lengannya terlipat di dada. Pacarnya itu memang keterlaluan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia terjerat oleh jaring laba-laba cinta seorang Hanamiya Makoto.

Pasca insiden nilai '0' untuk ulangan fisika dan bahasa Inggris akibat ulah licik Makoto sebulan yang lalu, Ino kemudian membalas perbuatan pemuda itu dengan balasan yang sama. Ia mencuri lembar ujian matematika Makoto di kantor guru dan menggantikannya dengan lembar jawaban yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya dengan jawaban yang seratus persen salah. Akibatnya, Makoto mendapatkan nilai "0" untuk mata pelajaran matematika-nya. Setelah itu, Ino melapor ke guru BK tentang perbuatan licik Makoto terhadap dirinya sekaligus pembalasan yang ia lakukan. Hal itu menyebabkan Makoto dan dirinya mendapatkan skorsing selama satu minggu sebagai hukuman atas perbuatan mereka.

Bagi Ino, hukuman tersebut bukanlah masalah besar, yang penting ia dan Makoto kini imbas. Sebaliknya, bagi Makoto, hukuman tersebut justru berpengaruh besar terhadap dirinya yang merupakan kapten sekaligus pelatih tim basket SMA Kirisaki Daichi. Tentu saja karena skorsing itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti latihan persiapan interhigh yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Hal itu lah yang membuat Makoto semakin ingin menghancurkan Ino.

Selama masa skorsing, Makoto terus mengirimkan _email_ berisi ancaman kepada gadis pirang itu. Ino tentu saja membalas _email_ Makoto dengan ancaman yang tidak kalah hebatnya. Namun, entah bagaimana bisa _email_ yang semula penuh dengan ancaman dan hujatan, tiba-tiba isinya beralih menjadi gombalan yang berujung pada terbentuknya perasaan suka antardua insan tersebut. Akhirnya, selepas masa skorsing, keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan menjadi lebih akrab. Bahkan, minggu lalu, Ino dan Makoto memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Melihat Ino masih memayunkan bibir, Makoto mendesah. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengulurkan lengan kanannya. "Ayo!"

Ino yang masih tak mengerti maksud Makoto hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi sambil beberapa kali mengejapkan mata.

Melihat reaksi Ino, Makoto memutar bola matanya sambil berdecak. "Aku akan mengganti _bento_-mu dengan makanan yang ada di kantin. Kau mau apa tidak?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. Hal itu tentu saja karena ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Hanamiya Makoto mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Akibatnya, _mood _Ino untuk bercanda tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Pastikan kau membawa banyak uang karena aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menghabiskan semua makanan di kantin."

"Bodoh, memangnya berapa isi perutmu?"

Kemudian, keduanya tertawa sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Hanamiya Makoto selesai! Tinggal 5 karakter lagi. Maaf, sebenarnya **_**point guard**_** di Kuroko tidak hanya sembilan orang. Namun, selain sembilan orang yang saya sebutkan di **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya, peran mereka di animanga minim sekali, sehingga profil mereka juga tidak lengkap. Jadi, sekiranya ada PG favorit **_**readers**_** yang tidak saya buat **_**fic**_**-nya, mohon dimaklumi. :)**


	5. Furihata Koki - Kindhearted

**Chapter 5: Furihata Kōki – Kindhearted**

**.**

**.**

Furihata Kōki berlari kecil di tengah sesaknya para pengunjung festival Kembang Api. Dengan susah payah, ia menyela di antara para pejalan kaki lain. Napasnya tersengal-sengal di antara himpitan pengunjung yang dilewatinya. Panas dan letih, itulah yang ia rasakan. Namun, ia sungguh tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah ia tidak kehilangan jejak gadis yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ino-_san_, tunggu!"

Kōki menyahut setelah ia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menghimpit jalannya. Ia kemudian memaksakan senyum ke arah gadis yang kini berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Gadis itu terlihat membalas senyumannya, kemudian ia berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah anggunnya di balik yukata bernuansa merah yang ia kenakan.

Dengan lengan yang berusaha menggapai ke depan, Kōki kembali memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari kecil, mengejar gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kōki kehilangan keseimbangannya yang membuatnya tersungkur di atas tanah yang lembap.

"Tunggu ..."

Ino berbalik saat mendengar suara Kōki yang menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Didapatinya pemuda tersebut kini terduduk sambil membersihkan debu dari celana tiga perempatnya. Ino segera menghampiri pemuda itu, mengulurkan sebelah lengan untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Dengan cepat, Kōki menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum, lalu menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu untuk segera berdiri.

Ino membalas senyum pemuda itu. Sungguh, senyuman manis itu membuat lelah yang dirasakan oleh Kōki lenyap seketika. "Maafkan aku, tapi kembang apinya akan segera dinyalakan. Kita harus cepat ke tempat yang tinggi."

Kōki mengangguk. Ia meraih lengan kekasihnya itu, lalu berjalan bersama menuju sebuah bangunan di hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Huh ..."

Kōki menghela napas ketika kakinya menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Ia segera mendekati Ino yang terlebih dahulu berdiri di pagar pembatas atap gedung. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang disanggul rapi itu.

Kōki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Syukurlah, kembang apinya masih belum dinyalakan. Kupikir aku akan membuat kita terlambat."

Ino menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah menghadap ke langit kelam di hadapannya. Melihat wajah Kōki yang begitu damai, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk kembali tersenyum. "Kau telah mengikuti semua keinginanku malam ini. Kau menemaniku menaiki semua antraksi, membelikanku es krim, berusaha mendapatkan hadiah untukku, dan kini menemaniku untuk melihat kembang api dari sini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu."

Mendengar penuturan gadis itu, Kōki spontan mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah polosnya bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas perkataan kekasihnya. "A-asalkan membuat Ino-_san_ senang, semuanya bukan masalah bagiku."

Kali ini, giliran wajah Ino yang bersemu. Ia memperlebar senyumannya. Matanya menyipit. "Kau benar-benar baik."

Kini, perasaan Kōki menjadi tak menentu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Justru Ino-_san _lah yang terlalu baik karena mau menerima orang lemah sepertiku."

Senyuman Ino kini berubah menjadi cengiran. "Heh? Begitukah? Kupikir kau akan mengataiku sebagai gadis egois yang tak berperasaan."

Kōki buru-buru menggeleng dengan wajah cemas. "Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang bisa dikatakan agak berlebihan, Ino tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Aku hanya bercanda. _Nee_, bisakah kau menutup mata?"

Kōki menaikkan alis, tetapi ia tidak menunda waktu untuk segera melakukan apa yang diminta oleh kekasihnya. Ia menutup mata sembari memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ino.

Ino sendiri tampak berpikir setelah kekasihnya itu menutup mata. Ia jadi urung untuk melakukan niat, memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa menarik niatnya kembali. Perlahan, ia berjinjit untuk memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan Kōki. Semakin lama, jarak mereka semakin mengecil. Bahkan, kini mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing yang saling menggelitik kulit mereka.

Ketika Ino sudah akan meraih bibir Kōki, kembang api meletus. Langit malam kini diisi oleh corak-corak api berwarna-warni. Ino segera menarik diri, sementara Kōki juga telah membuka matanya kembali. Detik itu juga, mereka terdiam. Pandangan mereka kini terfokus pada kembang api yang saling bersahutan. Baik Ino maupun Kōki, keduanya tidak berani bersuara. Wajah mereka terasa terbakar di bawah kilatan langit bercahaya. Ino benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan hal yang telah akan ia lakukan tadi.

Sementara itu, Kōki yang mengetahui hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ino kepadanya tadi—tentu saja karena deru napas Ino yang menyapu wajahnya—menjadi semakin gugup. Namun, Kōki akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Ia meraih lengan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Semula, gadis itu tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia mulai menikmatinya. Lalu, di tengah riuh suara petasan, Kōki bergumam pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, Ino-_san_."

Perasaan Ino semakin tak terkendali saat mendengar pengakuan Kōki. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya itu dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Furihata-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Jreeeeng ... tadaima!**

**Setelah lama menghilang dari FFn karena dilingkupi oleh segala macam jenis ujian (UTS, Ujian Blok, Ujian SL, dll), akhirnya saya bisa kembali berimajinasi liar. Yuhuu ... terimalah **_**chapter**_** yang **_**paling **_**gagal ini sebagai persembahan saya. T_T**

**Sebenarnya bukan begini FurIno keinginan saya. Saya mendambakan sebuah **_**drabble**_** yang penuh **_**fluffy**_**. Entah apa yang terjadi, **_**fic**_** ini menjadi semacam **_**drama**_** panggung ala-ala tugas SMP. :(**

**Semoga **_**readers**_** tidak jera mengikuti **_**fanfic **_**ini.**

_**Next chapter**_**: Shun Izuki**

**Yeah! Tinggal 4 **_**chapter **_**lagi! ^_^**


	6. Izuki Shun - Funny and Cool

**Chapter 6: Izuki Shun – Funny and Cool**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino meraih gagang pintu rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu itu sehingga terdengar bunyi berdenyit daripadanya. Didapatinya cahaya mentari pagi menerpa seragam sekolahnya saat kakinya melangkah keluar. Ino berusaha menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam mata hijau-kebiruannya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan yang terbebas dari tas sekolah. Saat itulah sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh poninya itu menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di luar pagar rumahnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman dingin seperti biasa.

"_Good morning_, Izuki_-kun_!" sahut Ino. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda bermata elang itu. Tak lupa pula ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Hey ... hey ... _Matahari terlalu cerah untuk _mourning,_" seperti biasa, pemuda bernama lengkap Izuki Shun itu mengawali harinya dengan permainan pelesetan kata.

Ino memberikan tatapan jengkel kepada pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. Bibirnya yang tadi membentuk seulas senyuman kini berubah cemberut. "Ayolah. Bisakah kau tidak membuat lelucon untuk sapaan 'selamat pagiku'? Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Shun tertawa. "Jangan memasang wajah begitu. Mukamu seperti belut jika cem_belut_."

"Lucu."

Ino merasa semakin geram. Ia melangkah dengan memberikan tekanan lebih pada sepatu hitamnya, mengabaikan Shun yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Perasaan Ino yang tadinya bersinar layaknya matahari pagi, kini berubah suram karena lelucon payah Shun. Kenapa ia bisa berakhir dengan menjadi pacar pemuda yang memiliki hobi aneh itu?

Asal mula Ino tertarik pada Shun adalah karena pemuda itu terlihat mirip dengan mantan kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu bergabung dalam _club_ _basketball_ SMA Seirin. Baginya, pemuda yang suka olahraga itu _cool_. Oleh karena itu, pada hari _valentine_ dua bulan lalu, Ino memutuskan untuk mengungkap ketertarikannya kepada Shun. Ternyata, Shun menerima _pinangan_ Ino dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Akan tetapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki hobi yang aneh? Salah Ino sendiri yang menilai seseorang dari tampangnya saja sebelum mencari tahu seluk-beluk kebiasaan orang tersebut. Lantas, apakah Ino kini menyesal karena telah menjadi pacar Shun?

Saat Ino memikirkan hal itu, ia berbalik ke arah pemuda yang kini berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Melihat senyuman itu, wajah Ino memerah. Rasa kesal yang sempat terlintas kini memudar seketika. Shun benar-benar terlihat _cool_ saat tersenyum seperti itu. Sorot matanya yang tajam di balik wajah tampannya benar-benar membuat Ino terpikat. Tidak, bukan hanya karena penampilan Shun saja yang disukai oleh Ino, tetapi juga sifat pemuda itu. Shun selalu menghadapi masalah dengan tenang. Ia tidak pernah terbawa emosi dengan segala keadaan.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?"

Ino tidak menyadari bahwa Shun kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi wajahnya _blushing_ ketika memikirkan hal-hal mengenai kekasihnya itu.

"Wajahmu benar-benar panas."

Ketika Shun mendadak menyibak poni dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ino, detak jantung Ino seakan berhenti. Napasnya tercekat. Manik mata _aquamare_ Ino kini bertatapan dengan bola mata hitam Shun. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat mempesona dalam _mode_ seriusnya. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Ino segera menggelengkan kepadalanya dan menepis lengan Shun. Ia segera berbalik untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

"_Don't be blushing when you don't use a blouse_."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu membuat lelucon. Namun, kali ini Ino tidak menanggapinya dengan wajah kesal, melainkan dengan tertawa kecil. Ia malah bersyukur karena lelucon Shun sanggup meredakan blushing berat di wajahnya. Ternyata, tidak selamanya lelucon Shun menyebalkan, bukan?

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu. Terkadang kau terlihat keren, tapi terkadang kau terlihat lucu," Ino akhirnya bersuara. Ia menghadap kembali ke arah Shun. Kemudian, dengan sekali sentakan, Ino langsung menempelkan dirinya ke lengan kiri Shun.

Kali ini, giliran Shun yang _blushing_. Namun, berbeda dengan Ino, ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Shun kembali tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap lembut rambut pirang Ino. "Aku senang karena kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang lucu."

"... dan keren, tentu saja," imbuh Ino. Kini pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas di benaknya terjawab sudah. Ia tidak pernah menyesal karena telah menjadi kekasih Shun. Justru ia merasa beruntung, sangat beruntung karena berhasil menjadi kekasih dari seorang _point guard_ yang sebenarnya sangat populer di kalangan gadis sekolahnya.

"Nah, ayo berangkat sebelum terlambat karena terlambat akan membuat jalan terhambat dan gerbang sekolah menjadi tertambat."

Sekali lagi, Ino tertawa geli mendengar lelucon Shun. Kemudian, tertawanya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang berakhir dengan senyuman. Mungkin, matahari di atas sana juga ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Yep ... selesai juga **_**chapter**_** untuk Izuki Shun. Maaf, Ino rada-rada OOC. Tapi, **_**barbie**_** mesti fleksibel dengan semua peran yang dijalaninya. **_**Next chapter**_** ... Kasuga Ryuhei or Imayoshi Shoichi? Hmm ...**


End file.
